50 Words to Love 2
by BooLoo2
Summary: 50 words I looked up in the dictionary randomly and used to create 50 sentences involving Jazz and Prowl, which were then woven into a plotline. Slash, adult material. Lovely, angst goodness! Edited!


**Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…**

**Pairing: **Jazz/Prowl

**Warning: **Unbetaed.

**Rating: **M for dark themes and adult material

**Summery: **Basically, 50 words I looked up in the dictionary (randomly) and used to create 50 sentences involving Jazz and Prowl. Slash. Lovely, angst goodness!

**AN:** Been Edited…

* * *

><p><strong>50 Words to Love JazzProwl**

* * *

><p><strong>Poet:<strong> Jazz was a musician, a poet, and the moment he watched as a young enforcer ran into the mass chaos of a street riot and threw the offenders down to the ground with stasis cuffs firmly on their wrists, he wanted more than anything to describe the excitement he was feeling at that moment.

**Fluid:** For some time Jazz could only watch as the riot began anew and the enforcer he'd become entertained by was forced to up his game, and it was when an acidic fluid began to spray into the air that the young musician knew he would have to leave or risk being knocked into stasis lock due to the gases substance.

**Attempt:** After that day, the young musician put most of his efforts into attempting to locate the enforcer who had caught his attention like no other before with his fearless devotion to duty and justice, even drawing upon his long since abandoned saboteur skills to aid him in his search.

**Handiwork:** Little did the musician know that far off in the city of Praxus, the very mech he sought to find had also taken an interest in him, but not some much because of the day of the riot as because of a report he'd received from the Autobots about the handiwork the musician had once done as a saboteur.

**Satiate:** It did not take long for Jazz to gather all the information he needed to come into contact with the bot he wished to learn more about- and eventually break, given Jazz's rarely exposed dark side, but he was satiated to know that that very bot had been already looking for him in the first place.

**Resolve:** Content that the situation would resolve itself in his favor either way, the saboteur decided to wait for the other's arrival and see if he could get in close enough to the other mech to see how his processor worked, hoping with all his spark that the other would be at least a little entertaining to pick apart.

**Ignore:** When the knocking came on his apartment door a few cycles later, he turned up the music as far as it would go and chose to ignore it, knowing that it was Prowl coming to ask for his assistance for the Autobots, and wanting to see just how far he could push the other until he finally snapped.

**Club:** After about two joors the other had finally left, realizing that the saboteur was not going to be coming to let him in anytime soon, but the moment Jazz stepped out of his apartment complex to go visit the new club that had just recently sprung up, he found the stubborn enforcer waiting for him.

**Impoverish:** By no means was Jazz a well-off mech when it came to credits, even if he was well fed and suited in highly maintained armor, because- as the enforcer had quickly learned when he found his credit pad had disappeared without his notice- Jazz had hustled what he needed and stolen the rest.

**Grand:** Even though it was boring as all slag just sitting around waiting for the Autobots to actually do something, the city of Lacon was a grand place to behold nonetheless, and Jazz was beginning to find himself becoming more and more intrigued by Prowl.

**Bout:** The sudden growth of interest in the saboteur for the enforcer happened after a bout- which wasn't uncommon due to their opposing personalities- in which Prowl revealed that he'd known of Jazz's intention to try to _break_ him from the start and didn't appreciate the shows of lack of moral in his attempts to ruffle his plating.

**Council:** The council were weary when Jazz would stroll by their meeting rooms, waiting for Prowl to finish briefing them, and many had even expressed their concerns as to the safety of the head tactician in the company the unstable mech, though Prowl would just shake his helm and give an exasperated sigh.

**Plump:** Sometimes, after the meeting briefings, when the enforcer and saboteur would sit in the Rec room with a plump cube of Energon in their hands, Jazz would relax just enough to tell the other mech what it was like growing up in Kaon, and Prowl would listen and tell Jazz about Praxus's traditions.

**Hussy:** Around the base, Prowl was known for being an uptight prude in matters of interfacing, and this lead many to question why a bot such as Jazz, who only seemed to take interest in anyone for the intention of facing' or _playful_ company, had ever taken a liking to their head tactician.

**Illusion:** It was all a tightly woven illusion, the seemingly calm and subdued friendship the two mechs had with one another, because inside they were burning with determination to tame the other, processors being strained to the limit with every word, every challenge that roused them to push harder.

**Filter:** It was sometimes difficult for them to accept, but over the lengthy period of time Jazz and Prowl had spent in each other's presences, they had learned that when they filtered out the taunting tones and the pointless arguments, they actually enjoyed each other's company more then they'd like to believe.

**Purebred:** The only problem there seemed to be between the two Autobot officers at times- when there was no fighting or vying for dominancy- was the notion of purity to their respective attitudes and mannerisms, which had been becoming more and more blurred as time passed on.

**Botch:** Sometimes, when a surge of foreign emotions towards the tactician would force their way into Jazz's processor and refuse to be dismissed, he'd sneak out into the dead of night and bestow his tightly suppressed rage onto the first bot that reacted to his taunts and try to forget the botchery of his own processors.

**Clipboard:** And in very much the same way as his current fixation, Jazz, Prowl would remain in his office late into the recharging cycle and battle away his frustrations upon the never ending flow of opponents stacked high on his desk waiting to be tackled through, his clipboards of data pads.

**Drown:** Late at night, when Jazz had returned from his nightly mischief and Prowl was still drowning in the never shrinking pile of work, Jazz would sneak into the Rec room, grab two hefty sized cubes of Energon, and head off to the one room he knew he'd find someone who could take the curb of his boredom.

**Sweet:** Though he'd never mentioned it, and would never admit it to anyone, not even to himself under threat of deactivation, Prowl found the way the saboteur would cross his arms and bemoan his boredom to be less and less bothersome as the vorns passed and more and more endearing.

**Resistance:** Cycle after cycle, they resisted the constant draw towards the other, marking it off as merely the need to release their frustrations through their verbal bouts, and maintaining that it was only the need to know the other so they could tame/break them that kept them coming back cycle after cycle.

**Demon:** Then, in the mist of battle, when one of the Decepticon's high command appeared from the flames of a fallen Autobot base and shot a hole straight through Prowl's chassis, nearly hitting his spark, Jazz came to realize that if Prowl ever truly broke, he'd break right alongside him.

**Die:** It was as Prowl lay dieing upon the Energon soaked battleground and witnessed the crazed look in Jazz's optics as he fought to protect him from all that would seek to harm him, that Prowl came to realize that Jazz could never be tamed, only broken, and if Jazz ever broke, it would kill him, kill them both.

**Sting:** When Prowl finally onlined from stasis lock after having been forced into it on the battlefield all those cycles ago, the first thing he noticed was the sting in his chassis and the ache in his processor, but the only thing that kept his notice was the form of Jazz sitting silently beside his medical berth.

**Anger:** At first, there was anger from the saboteur as he battled the fight within himself between wanting to deny the feelings that had developed for the tactician and embracing the knowledge that he could no longer live his life alone with the knowledge that there had been someone who had understood him.

**Pass:** But that anger quickly passed when the tactician merely took Jazz's hand, the first time they'd ever initiated contact that was not provocation or a form of manipulation, and just held it in his lap, staring off into the distance as his processor began to run scans of his condition.

**Stereo:** The sounds of Prowl's firewalls rebooting was much the same as a stereo switching channels, and Jazz found that even as Prowl allowed him to witness this moment of weakness, he could not bring himself to take advantage as his nature would dictate, but instead placing his hand over Prowl's.

**Library:** Prowl had read once from a data pad he'd gotten from a library, before it was destroyed during the war, that when one wanted to become closer to another they first had to show that there was trust between them, and though he was not quick to trust himself, he knew Jazz to be even less so.

**Cargo:** When the cargo shipments came in many deca-cycles later, Prowl and Jazz had gone back to their normal routines as if nothing had ever happened, that was until Prowl received a package that day from the shipment from Jazz, which turned out to be a rare form of crystallized Energon.

**Flux:** From that point on, there seemed to be a visible flux in the way Jazz and Prowl reacted to one another, even when they were in company; settle at first, but rapidly beginning to grow as the cycles passed by, as if they were now starting to make up for the time they'd lost in the past, they grew closer.

**Pommel:** On the battlefield, if any unlucky Decepticon soldier was ignorant, due to inexperience or stupidity, enough to attack the Autobot's Second in Command while within range of Jazz's sensors, he found himself promptly pummeled to a scrapped mess upon the battlefield.

**Hefty:** And likewise, should any enemy units ever find a way to lay a hit on Jazz while he was within Prowl's sight, they'd find themselves quickly led into a hefty, well-planned trap which would tear their unit to pieces and cough it out as scraps not even suitable for spare parts- if they were lucky that is.

**Telepathy:** It didn't take a genius too figure out that the third and seconds in command were close, and hypotheses as to how close were rampant, but it was times when Jazz would completely cut off from Prowl and avoid all social contact for cycles, that Prowl wished telepathy was a symptom of closeness.

**Pool:** Jazz was known for being the badaft no one could break-in, but in the cycles Jazz and Prowl had been paired into the same room to conserve the Ark's limited space, when he saw the briefest reflection of a liquid pool building behind that visor as Jazz recharged, Prowl was left to wonder.

**Science:** Of the many sciences Prowl studied in his rare free-time, he found the psychology of the processor intrigued him most, because every time he watched as Jazz laughed with the twins, and then sling off to their room to shake and howl in rage when he believed Prowl away, Prowl wanted to know why.

**Useful:** He was a very useful tool to the Autobots, Jazz knew this and he played it up to get what he wanted, but more and more he found himself feeling inadequate when he'd look at the tactician, his _friend_, and not know how to express the sensations he'd feel in that moment without appearing weak.

**Deject:** For so long Jazz had dejected all sense of trust, even dejected the notion of love, knowing that it could be used against him, and then when he was back in the very profession that had made him so dark and cutoff from others, those forbidden feelings were coming back with a vengeance.

**Swing:** So in desperation to escape the unfamiliar feelings, Jazz would swing from berth mate to berth mate, mission to mission, anything that would make him forget about Prowl and the feelings the tactician stirred within him, even if it was only for a night.

**Urge:** In the end though, even when he had exhausted himself senseless from 'impossible' missions and vigorous interfacing with anyone he could get his hands on, he would be left to lay in his recent face' partner's berth and feel the tugging of his spark to seek out Prowl, the urge to be near the other.

**Vex:** After three vorns of Jazz's erratic behavior of berth-hopping and taking high-risk missions, it'd become a constant for the tactician to awake to an empty room, so it was not surprising that he was vexed to find Jazz sitting on his dusty berth, staring intently at him from behind that blue visor.

**Imbue:** And the confusion only seemed to build within the tactician as the saboteur imbued upon the him a brief, but in-depth description of all the atrocious acts he'd been forced to commit on his high-risk missions to survive and how alive they'd made him feel, all while giving that nice guy grin, visor glinting.

**Tell:** It wasn't hard to tell that something was horribly off about Jazz right then, and when Prowl calmly pointed this out to the grinning saboteur, the grin melted away into a vicious snarl, which then developed into a high-volume rant as vorns of pent up frustration poured out of the saboteur at once.

**Work:** Understanding was expressed through the sheer intensity of emotion, hits were exchanged for emphasis, and both went down in a struggling mass of shouts and limbs, but in the end, it all worked out for the best when they looked into each other's optics and realized, not for the first time, the feelings were mutual.

**Appoint:** As they writhed across the floor in the grips of rapture, so close to overload threads of electricity could be seen dancing off their frames as they grabbed for whatever purchase they would find on the other, Prowl briefly made a note that if they ever relocated, he'd have to appoint Jazz as his roommate.

**Move:** When it was all over and the two were basking in the afterglow of their interface, Jazz took hold of the tactician's waist and pulled him into a tight embrace, before giving Prowl one last, searing kiss as they both slipped into recharge upon the floor, neither wanting nor willing to move from that spot.

**Athlete:** Jazz had always been an athlete, and in every aspect of movement it showed through without fail, but that morning he onlined to find Prowl, his Prowl, still recharging away on the floor beside him, processor still in a pleasant haze, he could not find it in himself to be at all graceful.

**Parting:** Knowing that Prowl would have to get up and start his duty cycles soon, thus forcing him and the saboteur into a hasty parting, Jazz reached over to the side of the tactician's helm, as only a well-trained saboteur can, and turned off the internal alarm that would no doubt go off in a few breems.

**Stern:** When Prowl awoke four joors late to his first shift to find a smirking Jazz in his face, hovering above him from where he'd been placed on his berth, Prowl made a stern expression of disapproval, which promptly lost all effect when he leaned up and gave Jazz a gentle kiss on the forehead.

**Slash:** However, the mood was broken when Prowl told Jazz that he'd be spending the next eight joors making up the time he'd kept them both from duty, but the moment Jazz smiled, tilted his helm, and rested his cheek plate on Prowls chassis, Prowl mentally slashed out the eight joors and made it seven, if only to see that smile for a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I am finally done with it. Actually I've just been procrastinating like the horrible creator I am. Anyway, hope you liked it. I personally love Jazz/Prowl pairing. Please review…


End file.
